A Ruse Until We Reach Perfection
by BrokenCliche
Summary: Their rivalry at McKinley would go down in infamy, for all that paid attention, it was a common fact that both Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray hated each other. Right? Faberry. Rachel/Quinn.


**A/N: Yeah, so this is my first time writing Glee fanfic O_O Be easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, if I did, these two would be canon.**

o o o o o**  
**

This ruse was far too easy.

Their rivalry at McKinley would go down in infamy, for all that paid attention, it was a common fact that both Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray hated each other. A complete lack of distaste for each others company and sneers and glares in each others direction, was the foundation that made this fact what it was. But high school students were never one to look too close, never were known to dig deeper and it was their ineptness that kept them from the truth that was so obviously staring them in the face.

Quinn had tried to hate Rachel, high school logic deemed that she did so, but Quinn was never one to follow rules and instead, she loved her. It would have been laughable, if she hadn't taken what she wanted like she was taught to do. Quinn wasn't one for pining and when she realized she wanted Rachel, well, she made a plan, acted on it, and got her. Maybe, she'd admit, that Rachel made Quinn hers too, but Quinn never expected a smile and expressive eyes to be her undoing.

Their first kiss was slow and gentle – each afraid that if they pushed too hard that the other would flee and deny the whole thing – in the choir room, with Rachel pressed against the piano and Quinn gripping the edges to keep herself standing. Every other kiss afterwards was different, but their fervour grew like a spark from a match igniting a fire, and ever kiss cause the embers to glow brighter.

Their first time was awkward, it was all bumps and stumbles that caused both of them to cringe and cover their faces in embarrassment and let out nervous laughs. When they remembered to breathe and whispered hushed words of want to each other, it wasn't so much awkward as it was perfect. Well, in their opinion anyway.

If only everyone could see them now, hands gripping hips or lost in blond hair, mouths attacking that sensitive spot behind the right ear or biting their own lip to keep from letting that moan escape, equally lost in each other and so easily found out if anyone were to open the classroom door. But school is over and anyone important has left by now, so they're free to drop the sneering glances and the wounded looks and replace them with want and need that bleeds into every touch.

"I missed you."

It's hard to see someone everyday and not reach out and touch them. That's why when she gets to touch Rachel, she can't stop, she finds that her hands work well before the haze her mind has fallen into has lifted. They slide up from Rachel's hips and a jolt shoots through her when she grazes her fingers across the strip of tanned skin that's exposed when Rachel's shirt lifts. She groans at the touch and sighs at Rachel's gasp and whisper of "More." right next to her ear. She's never been one to disappoint and soon her hand is stretched across Rachel's stomach and inching higher. She grins to herself as she hears Rachel's breath hitch as her thumb trails along the underside of Rachel's breast and Quinn silences Rachel's moan as she dives in for a kiss as she skims her fingers up and pinches Rachel's nipple.

"Do you like that baby?"

Rachel's only response is a hurried nod and Quinn pulls back enough to watch as Rachel bites her lip to keep from whimpering as Quinn continues with her caress.

"Tell me you want me Rachel."

"Always." Rachel sighs out, her eyes falling shut.

Quinn lets her hand slide down, back to Rachel's hip and steps so close to Rachel that there's hardly any space between them. One of them gasps, or both of them, Quinn can't honestly tell as their breath mingles and their bodies arch into each other, like a dance only they know. Quinn slips a thigh forward and it's like Rachel already knew it was coming because there's no resistance, only a wet heat that grinds down onto Quinn that makes her head fall forward and rests on Rachel's.

"I love you." Quinn whispers and watches as Rachel's eyes slowly open and she smiles at Quinn, ready to say it back but her train of thought derails as Quinn's hand slides along Rachel's thigh and disappears under her skirt. The only sound Rachel can make as a reply is a low moan that has Quinn wetting her lips.

And, she'd be a fool to deny that's the only place that's wet.

She likes to work Rachel up till the point where all she's murmuring is her name and unintelligible ramblings that don't make the slightest bit of sense. She likes to make the poised and eloquent girl she has before her into this incoherent picture of beauty and as she works her fingers under the material of Rachel's underwear, she knows, as the first jumble of words leave Rachel's mouth, she's well on her way to reaching her goal.

Maybe it's perverse that she enjoys Rachel's wetness as her fingers run up and down Rachel's lips, but she can't help but marvel at the fact that she caused this, that she, Quinn Fabray, is the one that gets to touch Rachel here when no one else has, or will. She wants to promise forever in this moment, but promises like that need to be told when both parties are focused, and Rachel's dark gaze and laboured breathing is anything but focused and Quinn herself is too busy losing herself in lazily circling Rachel's clit with her thumb and enjoying the feel of Rachel gripping her back.

"Rach," Quinn moans out sliding her finger down to tease Rachel's entrance, circling it once, twice, three times before Quinn slowly pushes her finger in. "You are so beautiful."

Rachel moans out in response and the next time Quinn pulls out, it's two fingers that slide back in and Quinn's thighs clench when Rachel lets out a surprised 'Oh.' and then lets her head fall to rest on Quinn's collarbone. Quinn can tell that Rachel's close, what with the way her hips thrust out to meet her fingers, so she quickens her pace and lets her thumb slide up and flick Rachel's clit and Rachel thrusts into her harder, moaning her approval and Quinn knows it's only a few more strokes before the girl beneath her lets go and Quinn can't fight the temptation of finding Rachel's lips with her own and kisses her hard just as Rachel tenses and tightens around Quinn's fingers, before falling back against the wall and Quinn's arms her only support.

"Thank you," Rachel smiles, her voice husky, and with a look in her eye that has Quinn biting her lip in want. "I think you should come back to mine. " and Quinn can't help but nod.

It's not their usual routine, and it ups the chances that they could be found out and all that they have could be open and frowned upon by the small mined people of Lima, Ohio, but Quinn's in love with Rachel Berry, she has been for quite a while and she wants one night, where she and Rachel can look back on and pretend that they were a normal high school couple who were going back to one of their houses to curl up and watch a movie, it's just one night and they deserve it.

Their situation isn't perfect, they're hiding, but school doesn't last forever and when it ends, Quinn's going to reach out and take Rachel's hand and lead her to her dreams.

And then it'll be perfect, or as close to perfect as they can reach.

**End.**


End file.
